Case 3: Stolen Identity
by ggirl72
Summary: Case 3:A man who is fixated on Gil and all the aspects of his life…. A man who would love nothing more then to take over his life. Starting with the two people Gil would die for. Has Gil Grissom’s identity been stolen? CG
1. just like you

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

PAIRING: C/G

A man who is fixated on Gil and all the aspects of his life…. A man who would love nothing more then to take over his life. Starting with the two people he would die for.

A series of strange events lead up to the assumption that Gil Grissom's identity has been stolen.

CHAPTER 1

Catherine Willows pulled into her parking space a CSI headquarters. "Made it," she whispered to herself.

She jumped out of her Tahoe and began walking toward the building entrance when she noticed a man, sitting in a similar suv.

"That's weird," she whispered to herself as she approached the vehicle "Gil!" she called out. "Shouldn't you be inside ready to hand out assignments?"

The man in the suv stared at her and then pulled out of the lot and sped off.

"Huh.." Catherine stood there stunned "What's his problem?"

****

101010101010

Inside the lab Gil Grissom was patiently looking at his watch "She won't be late again guys, I had a talk with her, she still has ten minutes before shift starts." Gil reassured the four CSI's who were waiting in the break room.

"Hey guys" Catherine began as she walked into the bearer " Do we know what Gil's.. problem ..is?" she shook her head is disbelief. "How did you get here so fast? I just saw you in the.." Catherine scratched her head "never mind" she sat down.

Gil made a face at her "Are you finished?" Catherine shook her head "Okay then. Nick and Sara. You have a db at the Rampart Casino" he handed Sara the file and glanced over at Catherine.

"What? I don't care what Sam does in his casino anymore" she snapped.

Gil nodded "fair enough. Warrick lucky for you are going solo tonight" he said handed Warrick a file "also a db found in a restroom, the info is there I would rather not say the restaurant name out loud."

Warrick took the file " Aww, that's not cool man I eat here"

Catherine smiled at him " not anymore" she chuckled to herself and looked over at Gil "So what do you have for me?"

Gil smiled "You and I have." he began when his cell phone rang.

"Grissom" he answered. There was a pause and Gil's eyes widened "What do you mean a visitor? Who was it? Another pause "Is she okay?" Gil shook his head "Yeah, I'll be there soon" he said and hung up his phone.

Catherine stood up "What's wrong?"

Gil stared off into space. "That was the administrator from the facility my mother is in. They said someone came to visit her and.. Well she's a little shaken up; they want me to come see if I can calm her down."

Gil walked out of the break room. "What do you want me to do?" Catherine called as she ran to catch up with him.

"I want you to come with me" he paused "please"

Catherine shook her head "Okay, but I drive" she smiled trying to cheer him up.

****

10101010101010

Gil jumped out of the Tahoe before it was even in park and ran inside the building. "I'm Gil Grissom, I was called to come see my mother" he paused " is she okay?"

The receptionist made a face at him and walked toward one of her fellow employees.

After a few moments the lady came back toward him "there is a same problem sir, you see the lady who let the man in says that he looked a lot like you, and the name he signed was Gil Grissom."

Gil shook his head " but I never came in today, until now, you guys called me, I just want to see my mother." he snapped

"Whoa Gil" Catherine said as she came up behind him "What's wrong, calm down"

Gil turned and walked toward some chairs and sat down. " They won't let me in yet. They said that the man who came here, looked like me and that he signed my name, they think it was me, they think I came here and scared my mother" he paused " who would do something like that?"

****

Okay so there is the first chap.. Hope it was okay… I did my best with the spelling and grammar so I hope it's alright.. chapter two should be up today hopefully… please read and review if you want thanks…


	2. you have something i want

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

PAIRING: C/G

Chapter 2

Gil sat in the waiting room in shock "Cath" he paused " It does not look like they are going to let me go see her" he paused again "I know you don't know much sign but you know enough. Do you think you could go in and see her for me, find out what happened, if you don't know how to sign something one of the nurses will help you."

Catherine shook hr head and stood up "Of course I will go in" she walked toward the nurse who then led her down a long hallway.

Catherine walked into the room and sat down beside Gil's mother. Immediately his mother began frantically signing to her. Catherine shook her head and looked at the nurse " I don't know what she is saying."

The nurse walked over to the two women. " She is asking where her son is and if he is okay."

"Oh" Catherine paused "Tell her he is out in the waiting room and that he is fine". The nurse signed to his mother as Catherine waited patiently for a reply.

The nurse paused for a moment "She said that the man who was here looked just like her son"

Catherine made a face and turned to Gil's mother "What did he say?" Catherine asked using her hands.

Gil's mother began cry. "What is she saying" Catherine asked the nurse.

The nurse sighed, "She said that the man told her that something bad was going to happen, and that the people he loves most are in danger."

Catherine shook her head "I don't understand" she told his mother.

Gil's mother wiped her tears and smiled at Catherine and lifted her hands to sign again. While she spoke with her hands Catherine tried to decode what she was telling her.

The nurse smiled at Catherine "do you know what she said?" she whispered.

Catherine smiled back " yeah" she turned back to Gil's mother "Don't worry" she began " I'll be fine and Gil will be fine."

Catherine and Gil's mother said there goodbyes and Catherine returned to a waiting Gil.

"What did she say? What happened? Is she alright?"

Catherine took Gil by the hand and led him outside to the Tahoe "She's going to be just fine, apparently this guy who looks like you old her something was going to happen to…"Catherine paused

"What Catherine? Tell me" Gil demanded knowing something was wrong. "Something is going to happen to who?"

Catherine climbed in the Tahoe "he told her that anyone you care about would be in danger."

Gil made a face "This is weird. This is" he paused when his cell phone rang again.

Gil looked at that screen " Unknown name" he whispered and answered

"Grissom" he paused "Hello?" Gil could hear breathing on the other end of the phone but no one spoke. "Who is there" Gil asked when he did not get an answer "I'm hanging up call me back when you get a better phone" he snapped. Gil was about to push END when a man spoke.

"I am you. You are you and, you have something that I want" the voice on the other end responded, "I envy you and I want what you've got."

Gil was about to respond when the man hung up.

Gil sat shocked in the front seat. "Gil?" Catherine nudged him "Who was that?"

Gil slowly turned his head and faced her "I have something he wants" Gil whispered.

Catherine made a face "Gil. What are you talking about? Who was that?"

Gil shook his head "It was me"


	3. i watch him

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

PAIRING: C/G

Okay so here is chapter 3 hope 2 was okay if you get a chance at the end of any chapter please review…I am also looking for anyone who wants to write a fic with me… any takers let me know you can email me at or ggirl72ggirl3yahoo.ca

Chapter 3... The madman's Point of View

I watched him again today. I watch him everyday; I have been watching him for quite sometime now. I follow him when he goes to work, when he goes home, when he goes to visit Catherine. What a beautiful creature she is, I wonder how long it took him to realize he loved her and her him.

It did not take long to learn his routine, he is not very adventurous, he does not do much, he goes to work he goes home but lately he has been going over to her place. I know what they do in there, I watch them sometimes and I long for the day when I will be there with her, one happy family. Just the three of us.

I remember that day when he gave a lecture at the university, oh that was so long ago. I saw him and he captured me, he caught my interests. He is such a brilliant man, he has the looks, the brains, and he has magnificent women who would do anything for him. What man wouldn't want a life like that?

I visited his mother today; my sign is getting so much better. Soon I will have it down pat with no hesitations. I let her know that he loved her and that he would always be there for her. She seemed reluctant to believe me. Like she knew who I was and what my plans were. I told her that something was going to happen and I know that she warned them. But that is okay, so I made one mistake. From here on out I will play the game perfectly and if anyone gives me a problem, I will have to get rid of him or her. Nothing is going to stand in my way, nothing and no one.

My whole life I was a nobody, just another face in the crowd, but not anymore. It took me years to plan this and in a matter of days I will be the only one she remembers, the only one she thinks about, it will be me that gets to touch her and make her happy, and make love to her.

In a few days it will be him that is just another face in the crowd. Actually he will be dead and it will be me. I will be the one, the only, Gil Grissom.


	4. starting with you

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

PAIRING: C/G

Okay so here is chapter 4 hope 3 was okay if you get a chance at the end of any chapter please review

Chapter 4

"This whole thing is freaking me out Cath" Gil said as he flopped down on the sofa. "What do you think he wants from me?"

Catherine emerged from the kitchen with two glasses "Maybe he is just trying to scare you" she paused as she sat down " Maybe it's someone from an old case and he just wants to rile you up."

"Maybe" Gil smiled and took the glass from her "thanks". He paused and stared at the beauty in front of him "Your beautiful" he leaned in and kissed her "Any guy would be lucky to have you and you chose me."

Catherine smiled and rested her head on his shoulder "It's only because your so cute" he whispered

"Gil" she whispered, "I love you".

Gil looked over at her and kissed her forehead "I love you too."

Gil was about to kiss her again when her phone rang " It might be Lindsey I have to get that just hang on a sec" Catherine smiled and jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Catherine answered but no one responded. All she could hear was breathing in the background. "Hello? Lindsey is that you hun?" Catherine paused "Lindsey call me back baby, I can't hear you" Catherine hung up.

She was about to walk back to Gil when the phone rang again. "Lindsey?" Catherine said as she picked up the phone.

This time the man on the other line responded, "Not Lindsey, it's me".

Catherine made a face "It's who?"

The man on the line laughed, "You should see your face" he responded. Catherine immediately started looking around. "Who is this?"

The man laughed " you can't see me Catherine, but I see you and I like it, tell Gil that he has something I want and I am going to take it from him, I envy him" the man paused "do you know what that is Catherine? It's his life, I want to take over his life, I already have and it is almost complete, tell him that I am taking over, I am going to take over his life and every aspect of his life" there was a pause in the background and then he came back "Starting with you"

Catherine slammed the phone down as Gil came into the kitchen "Catherine" he whispered as he walked up behind her and put an arm around her "You're crying. What happened?"

"It was him Gil" she turned to him "He wants something you have, he said he wants to take over your life, like he is jealous of everything you have , he said he is going to start taking over your life with me. What does he mean?"

Gil pulled her into him "I am not going to let anyone hurt you Cath"

Catherine pulled away "You don't even know who he is or where he is, those nurses said he looked just like you, what if he goes after Lindsey, she wouldn't know the difference" Catherine paused "Gil what do we do?"

Gil squeezed her tight "I guess we should call Brass and get someone to watch you and Lindsey just until we know what we are dealing with." he paused "I don't want to take any chances at losing you or Lindsey"

****

So I never really planned to do four chapters today but I did… I think I will have number five up tonight maybe even seven we will see. Let me know what you think when you review…


	5. you are something i want

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

PAIRING: C/G

Chapter 5

Brass finished taking statements from Gil and from Catherine and he headed back to CSI headquarters to inform the other members of the nightshift.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you tonight Catherine?" Gil questioned her for the second time. "Maybe I should stay I don't want you to be alone"

Catherine shook her head "I am going to go see Lindsey over at my sisters and then I will come over to your place if it makes you feel better." Catherine walked to her bedroom and grabbed a bag with clothes in it.

"So I will see you around 9" Catherine smiled and kissed Gil as she got into her Tahoe.

"Yeah 9" he smiled "Cath please be careful, there will always be someone watching you but still I am going to worry."

"Gil" she began "I am going to be fine."

Gil watched as Catherine pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road.

****

101010101010

Catherine pulled up to a stoplight and waited for the red light to change. "I hope you are going to be okay Gil," she whispered to herself as her cell phone began to ring.

"Willows"

"Hi Catherine" the voice whispered, "You are something I want and I am going to get you. Sooner then you think."

Catherine was about to respond when he hung up his phone. Catherine shook her head "You're fine Cath, he is just trying to mess with you." She sighed and dropped her phone on the passengers seat and glanced at her review mirror. "Still following me," she whispered when she saw the two unmarked police cars that were behind her.

Looking at her watch Catherine sighed "Come on" she yelled at the red light as if it were a person. "Let's go," she yelled again. Catherine was getting impatient and losing her cool when the light finally changed.

Continuing on route to her sisters home Catherine ran in to another roadblock as she pulled up to the train track barriers. "Can't catch a break" she whispered to herself and sat back in her seat and put the car in park.

Catherine glanced in the review mirror again when a blue suv caught her attention. "Where are they?" she whispered when she realized the two unmarked cars were nowhere in sight.

The blue suv pulled up behind Catherine and waited as the train sped by. Catherine did not think much of it until the drivers side door swung open and a man climbed out and walked toward her vehicle.

Catherine's heart began to beat faster as she hit the power lock button. The man came up to her window and knocked. Catherine looked up at the man but was unable to see his face because he had his head down.

Catherine turned and reached for the cell phone that was on the seat beside her and she dialled Gil's number.

Gil answered the phone quickly when he saw it was her calling. She was about to speak when the man smashed the window.

Catherine screamed and dropped the phone between the seats.

The man then looked up at her and Catherine froze in shock at the face she was looking at.


	6. my life is just beginning

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

Chapter 6

"Oh my god" Catherine whispered as she looked onto the eyes of the man in front of her.

"Hey baby" he smiled "It's me Gil"

Catherine moved herself from the drivers side seat to the passengers seat and opened the door to run.

"Where are you going baby, why are you afraid." he yelled as he jumped in his suv and chased behind her.

Catherine was running back toward civilization when he raced past her and stopped a few yards ahead of her. Catherine stopped and waited for him to make a move. When she saw the white reverse lights on the vehicle she turned and ran back the other way.

Catherine reached her vehicle the same time he did and she scrambled to put the car in reverse.

Catherine was not quick enough and he reached through the window and grabbed her by the hair.

"I don't appreciate any of this," he snapped as he pulled her out. "You would never treat him like this" he yelled as he attempted to drag her to his suv.

Catherine began kicking and screaming.

"Please" she screamed, "Let go of me please" He reached his vehicle and opened the trunk and pulled out rope.

"I don't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice." he smiled and grabbed her hands

Catherine pulled away and hit him. "No, stop this please" she begged as he slammed her against the side of the suv and grabbed her hands once again.

"Just calm down" she whispered in her ear as he tightened the rope. "Just relax," he said.

Catherine could feel his breath on her neck " Everything is okay, I'm Gil Grissom and I am going to make everything okay." The man pulled out a needle and showed it to her. "It's just to calm you down. You're a little jumpy."

At the sight of the needle Catherine began to freak. And began to kick at the man. "Please, don't do this, I have a little girl and she needs me please."

The man once again slammed her into the suv "I know all about Lindsey, my little girl, and we are going to get her right now." he smiled as he stuck the needle in her arm. "We are a family, my life is just beginning."

Catherine watched the man until everything blurred and her legs felt weak. When she collapsed he was there to catch her.

He placed her in the trunk and taped her mouth.

"We are going home Mrs Grissom" he smiled and closed the trunk. As he walked to the front of the vehicle he grabbed his cell phone and called Gil.

"Hi" he smiled silently to himself "Gil, I have something very important to you. It's only a matter of time before you don't exist anymore. Meet me at 12 Brafley crest in an hour."

The man hung up the phone and smiled to himself "It's time to meet my daughter" he whispered as he stared at the picture of Lindsey and Catherine that was on his visor. "Gil" he said to himself " You have everything I ever wanted"


	7. getting gil grissom

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

Chapter 7

The suv pulled up in front of a small house and he got out, walked up the front step and rang the doorbell.

Within seconds he could hear the small footsteps of an excited nine year old as the front door flung open.

"Grissom!" Lindsey yelled and jumped into his arms "How come mommy didn't come to pick me up.

The man looked in disbelief "_she fell for it" _he thought to himself "_she has no idea that I am not him"_

"Grissom?" Lindsey called again "Where mommy?"

The man came out of his trance and smiled "She is at home baby, we are going to see her now."

Catherine's sister came to the door with Lindsey's bag "Oh Mr. Grissom I was expecting Catherine"

She smiled "Well just let her know that Lindsey had a little bit of a sore throat but I gave her some medicine and she seems to be fine now."

He smiled at the women and walked with Lindsey to the suv. "Grissom" she smiled at him as he helped her with the seat belt "What's are we going to do tonight" Lindsey asked smiling at him.

****

10101010101010

Gil Grissom looked at his watch "9:00" he whispered to himself as he climbed out of his Tahoe. "I guess this is it" he sighed as he checked his gun and walked slowly up the front step of 12 Brafley crest. Gil knocked on the door and waited.

When no one answered he tried the door knob "_It's open' _he thought to himself and pushed the door. "Hello" he called "Catherine?" Gil walked inside and searched for the light switch.

When he flicked on the light he was shocked at what he saw. Gil put a hand on his head as he looked around. "It's the same," he whispered to himself.

Everything about this small town house was identical to Gil's town house. If he had not known any better he would have thought he was standing in his very own living room. Gil walked around.

"It's all the same," he whispered as he walked pat the couch and into the kitchen. Gil stopped at the fridge where he stared in shock when he saw several pictures of Lindsey and Catherine.

Gil walked back to the living room "Butterflies" he yelled "Damn it he had been watching us"

Gil walked to the bedroom and turned the light on. On the night table was a crossword puzzle half finished and off to the right was another picture of Catherine and him.

Gil walked over to his dresser and rummaged through the drawers. He pulled out a small wallet and looked at the cards within "Drivers license" he whispered "Gil Grissom" Gil threw the card aside "CSI night shift supervisor Gil Grissom" Gil threw the name tag aside and continued threw the wallet. A picture of Lindsey fell out and a picture of Catherine fell out.

The last card in the wallet was different. It was the only card that did not say Gil Grissom on it. "Martin Frank" Gil whispered, as he looked at the card "This must be him" Gil shook his head when he noticed the similarities between Martin and himself.

"Gil was about to turn and leave when something hard came down on the back of his head.

Gil fell to the ground and everything went black.


	8. decisions

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

Chapter 8

Lindsey waited patiently in the front seat of the Tahoe for whom she thought as Gil Grissom to return when she heard a soft moan come from the back seat.

As afraid as this made her Lindsey unbuckled her seat belt and climbed into the back of the suv.

"Mommy?" she yelled when she saw the women tied up in the trunk "Mommy are you okay?" she called as she reached out to the remove that tape and tried to untie her.

"What's going on mommy why did Grissom tie you up?"

Catherine quickly sat up "Lindsey listen to me, whatever that man says to you, You have to understand that he is not Gil Grissom, He is just a man that looks like Gil.

Lindsey looked at her mother with a confused expression. "I know it's hard to understand baby but you have to believe me."

Lindsey pulled and tugged at the ropes that bound her mother's hands together but she was unsuccessful. "Mommy, I can't get the knots out they are too tight."

Catherine kissed her daughter on the forehead "It's okay, I need you to go get some help baby. Okay, go to a house maybe a few doors down and tell them that you need the police and detective Brass from the Las Vegas Crime Lab okay? Can you do that for me?"

Lindsey shook her head and kissed her mother. " I love you mommy." she smiled as she opened the door slowly and jumped out of the Tahoe.

After escaping the Tahoe Lindsey was playing it safe. She looked around her and back at the house to make sure he was not coming. She then took a step forward and then another. After feeling that it was completely safe Lindsey got ready to run.

As she stepped out onto the road a hand grabbed her. "Lindsey, sweetheart where are you going?" Lindsey looked back at the man. Millions of thoughts went through her mind and she did not know what to do. _What if this was really Grissom and the other man was in his house. What if it was the bad guy? Who could she trust?_

Not wanting to take any chances Lindsey tried to pull away as he wrapped his arm around her clamped a hand over her mouth and carried her back to the Tahoe.

Lindsey began to kick and fight the man and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Martin carried Lindsey into his house and through the kitchen. "You have to stop this Lindsey," he yelled as he made his way to the guest room. "This behaviour has to stop, we can't have you acting this way, it will ruin everything."

Martine sung open the bedroom door and pushed her inside, "I am going to get your mommy, and the were are going to have something to eat, you behave yourself."

****

101010101010

Out in the Tahoe Catherine struggled with her ropes but could not break free of the restraints.

Catherine looked out the trunk window to make sure the coast was clear and she opened the trunk. As she stepped out Catherine looked over her shoulder. Letting out a deep sigh she put her feet to the ground and ran to the drivers side door, and crouched down on the ground hiding her self behind the front tire.

Martin came out of his house, when he noticed the trunk was open he ran to the trunk to find that Catherine was gone.

Catherine watched his feet from under the vehicle and slowly moved her self away from him. Knowing that she could not keep this game up for long. Catherine decided to make her move.

She would run full speed into the house and barricade the door. It would render him helpless for a few minutes and that was all she needed to call for help.

Catherine watched his feet disappear when he climbed into the tahoe to check out the back seat.

She took a deep breath jumped to her feet and took off running toward the house.

Martin climbed across the seat and chased after her only to see the front door slam in his face.


	9. mommy there's a monster in the closet

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

****

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate the kindness and all the complements _ggirl72_

Chapter 9

Catherine slammed the door shut and locked it behind her. She then began to search for something she could block the door with. Catherine couldn't find much too use, it was either too heavy to move or to light. Her only option now was to wedge the door handle with a chair.

Catherine could hear Martin outside the door cursing and yelling at her but she ignored the fact that se had pushed over the edge and went through the house looking for Lindsey and a phone.

"Lindsey?" she called into the ark house "Lindsey where are you?"

Lindsey stood up from the floor in the guest room "Mommy?" she responded. "Mommy I 'm in the bedroom."

Catherine went to the guestroom and unchained the door and Lindsey came running out into her mother's arms.

"Baby are you alright, did he hurt you?" Lindsey shook her head "No, I'm okay"

Catherine stood up and went to the kitchen. "Lindsey we need to find a phone to call the police and I need a knife to get these ropes off."

Lindsey went in to the living room in search for a phone and Catherine worked the kitchen for a sharp knife. After freeing her hands she joined Lindsey in the living room after a few moments they found what they were looking for. "Mommy I found it" Lindsey called out and ran to her mother.

Catherine took the phone from Lindsey and turned the phone on. Catherine put the phone to her ear.

"No dial tone" she whispered to herself "Damn it" she yelled and threw the phone.

"We have to find away out of here" Catherine grabbed Lindsey by the hand " Come on baby" she said and led her through the town house. "We have to find a window".

Catherine and Lindsey were made their way to the master bedroom. "Mommy the window is boarded up" Lindsey whispered "Mommy what are we going to do?" Lindsey started to panic "we are never going to get out of here are we."

Catherine pulled her daughter into a hug. "Oh Lindsey you have been so brave so far, you have to be strong, I am not going to let you get hurt, we are going to get out of here and everything is going to be okay" she paused when she heard Martin banging the door "I promise"

Catherine stood up and went to the window and tried to pry off the wood. " Damn it" she whispered when she pulled on the wood and it cut her hand. Catherine squeezed her hand shut " Lindsey, I am going to go to the kitchen and see if there are any tools or something to help get this wood off the window, I need you to stay here and wait for me."

Catherine kissed her daughter and left the room closing the door behind her.

Lindsey sat on the bed and waited for her mother. After a few moments Lindsey heard a loud bang that came from the closet, after nearly jumping out of her skin Lindsey stood up and walked toward the closet.

As she reached the closet she heard some deep breathing and then she heard someone cough and call out her name. "Lindsey?"

Lindsey stood in front of the closet door, her eyes wide with fear. "Mommy" she whispered "Someone's in here"

Lindsey watched the closet door slowly move back in forth as someone tried to open it. Her body began to shake as she backed away from the closet and hid on the other side of the bed. "Hurry mommy" she whispered to herself. "Hurry"


	10. i'm gil grissom

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

Chapter 10

Lindsey crouched down and hid herself beside the bed just as Catherine came back into the room.

"Lindsey?" she called out to her daughter "Lindsey where are you?"

Lindsey poked her out from the bedside. "Mommy" she whispered, "Someone is there," she said as she pointed to the closet.

Catherine made a face "Lindsey what are you talking about.. There is." Catherine paused when she heard a man call out her name.

Catherine's eyes like her daughter grew wide in fear and her body too began to tremble. "Lindsey stay where you are" she whispered as she gripped the hammer and walked toward the closet.

"Mommy be careful"

Catherine shook her head and let out a loud sigh as she continue toward the closet. As Catherine grabbed the handle on the closet door she paused when another bang ran out in the quit room.

Catherine pulled the closet door open and raised her hammer.

"Wait" the man yelled as he lurched forward and fell out of the closet.

"Gil?" Catherine yelled as he fell at her feet. "What are you doing here?" she bent down and helped him to his feet. "Gil you're bleeding" she whispered

At the mention of Gil's name Lindsey jumped up from behind the bed and ran to her mother and Gil. "Grissom" she yelled and threw her arms around him "you're hurt".

"You cut you're hand" he whispered to Catherine as he took her in is arms "did he hurt you?'

Catherine shook her head "No I'm okay and Lindsey's okay," she said as she pulled away and picked up the hammer.

Gil followed her to the window "Where is he?" he whispered as he watched Catherine pull a nail out of the wood.

"He's outside, for now I locked him out, I tried calling for help but his phone is not connected and my cell phone is back in the tahoe"

"What are you doing here?" she asked between hammer thrusts.

Gil took the hammer from her " let me, your hand is hurt." Gil took the hammer and began pounding the wood. "He called me and said he had you, and to meet him here. When I got here I went through his things all his id has my name on it, like he has been living as me, I found a piece of id that said Martin Frank so I am guessing that's his real identity."

"I just want you to know that I am not going to let this guy hurt either of you and I…" Gil paused when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. He quickly turned to see his evil double pointing a gun at Catherine and Lindsey.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said in a singsong tone as he walked over to Catherine and pulled her into him. "I hope you weren't thinking you were going escape."

He wrapped his ram around her waist and bought the gun to her head "Gil, throw the hammer toward me."

Gil hesitated for a second until Martin pushed the gun into Catherine's temple "I'm not playing Gil"

Gil paused and looked over at Lindsey and the back toward Martin "Let them go Martin, you don't need them, if you want to take over my life or steal my identity or whatever, the only person you need to deal with is me."

Martin shook his head "See that's where your wrong Gil, I have been through hell all my life, I was the most unimportant person in anyone's life, all I wanted to do was find someone who would love me for who I was. I hungered to have a beautiful wife and a daughter and a wonderful job, and a reputation that was golden, you have that you have a beautiful family, and a great job, everyone loves you, you're like a god in this life and I want what you have and if it means getting rid of you to have you then I will. I have worked to hard at this to let it all go, I am you Gil Grissom, Martin Frank doesn't exist anymore and Las Vegas is not big enough for the two of us and I don't plan on leaving."

Gil made a face at him "that's crazy, you have to work for the things you want, you can't just wake up one day and decide that you don't feel like trying and then go out and decide to steal someone's life out from under there nose."

Martin laughed "Say what you want, I am not giving in, you had everything I have ever wanted and now it all belongs to me." he smiled at Gil as he leaned and kissed Catherine's neck "She smells so good"

Gil noticed he had lowered his gun and took a step forward to stop him, but Martin was quick and raised the gun again. "This is how it works, I take over everything you know, I kill you, and everyone else involved is none the wiser, of course, my wife here is going to have to quit her job, maybe we will move out of town, start fresh, the new Gil Grissom will be better then ever."

Martin stepped back work and took Catherine with him. As soon as he was out of the room he slammed the door shut and latched it locking Gil and Lindsey inside.

Instantly Catherine started to put up a fight and scream. Martin clamped a hand over her mouth but she bit him.

Martin drew his hand back and flew into a rage "you stupid bitch, why did you have to go and do that?"

He paused and walked toward her "do you know who I am, damn it, why won't you respect me, I'm Gil Grissom." Martin slammed her against the wall " if you act like this things are going to be hard, but we will make, I promise you and Lindsey are my life." Martin pushed her backward and locked her in the guest room.

****

1010101010101

Gil bolted toward the door but it was too late. Lindsey came up behind him "Grissom, what's going to happen to us?" Lindsey paused and sat on the floor "What's going to happen to mommy?"


	11. back at square one?

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

Chapter 11

Warrick, Nick and Sara sat in the break room waiting for Gil and Catherine to arrive, when Brass broke the horrible news to them.

As soon as he walked into the break room they could tell something was wrong.

"Brass" Warrick began "What's going on?"

Brass sighed and sat down at the head of the table. "I know I should wait until Gil gets here but," Brass put a hand on his head and sighed "The two officers I had watching Catherine were found in there vehicles they were both shot. A mile or so down the road just short of the tracks Catherine's tahoe was found abandon. The window was smashed, looks like a kidnapping."

Sara looked around the table "Does Gil know?" she said frantically

Brass shook his head "I called and there was no answer. I paged him so I guess he is on his way." Brass stood up from his chair "In the mean time I need two of you out there processing Catherine's tahoe, I will wait for Gil and fill him in when he gets here."

"Is it our guy you warned us about, the one who is having an identity crisis?" Warrick asked on his way out of the room.

Brass shook his head "As of now that is the only explanation, he was the only one who threatened Catherine"

"Gil is going to snap when he finds out," Warrick added

"Don't worry about that, leave Gil to me. All we need to worry about is finding Catherine"

****

101010101010

Catherine paced back and forth around the bedroom.

__

"I have to get to Lindsey and Gil" she thought to herself _"We have to get out of here"_

Catherine looked around the room. "Drawers" she whispered to herself. "There must be something in here for me to use as a weapon.

Catherine got down on her knees and began pulling out the drawers from the night table and then the dresser.

At the bottom of the last dresser drawer Catherine found a cell phone. "Jackpot" she whispered and took the phone out.

Looking at the screen she realized the battery was low as Catherine dialled Brass's cell number.

After a few seconds the cell phone beeped and promted her that there was no signal. "Dammit" she whispered and raised the phone in the air. "Come on" she said as she walked around the room "Come on"

Again in seconds the phone prompted her again. "Signal found.. Calling"

"Thank you" she sat down on the bed and waited for Brass to answer.

The cell phone rang a few times before Brass picked up.

"Brass" he answered.

Catherine jumped up "Brass, it's me, Gil, Lindsey and I, That guy from earlier he has us in his house, I am not sure where but I know his name is Martin Frank, I am sure you will be able to…." the phone cut out

"Brass" she whispered, "Damn it Brass" she called again this time with a waver in her voice.

Catherine looked at the cell phone screen. It was blank.

****

10101010101

Sara and Warrick began processing the vehicle as soon as they arrived at the scene.

Warrick started on the outside of the tahoe and Sara started on the inside.

"Looks like the window was broken from outside the vehicle, look at all the glass on the inside of the drivers seat." he said as he peered through the broken window.

"The passenger side door is open" Sara commented as she walked around the tahoe. "Our kidnapper breaks the window to get at her and Catherine tries to escape by going out the opposite door."

"Makes sense" Warrick added as he bent down and opened his kit he retrieved a small container of pink powder and a small brush

"I hope Gil is going to be okay." Warrick spoke to Sara as he dusted the door handle for prints.

"I have some shards of glass here with a red substance" Sara began "Could be blood."

"I've got some prints here, hopefully they will give us something." Warrick stood up after collecting his evidence. "These prints could belong to anyone, including Catherine".

"And if they are Catherine's" Sara walked over to Warrick "Then were back at square one."


	12. Martin Frank

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

Chapter 12

Catherine sat on the bed staring at the phone in her hands.

After a few moments Martin came into the room. Catherine jumped up from the bed and hid the phone in the back pocket of her jeans and backed away from him before he could get near her.

"Relax sweetheart, you know I would never hurt you, I love you, you are part of my life." Martin walked toward her and backed her into the wall "I heard our daughter talking to that man, she said she was hungry" he paused and kissed her on the cheek.

Catherine pulled her face away and wiped her cheek off with her hand. "You don't love me, you don't have a daughter, you don't even know me," she snapped

Martin glared at her "OUR BABY IS HUNGRY AND MOMMY IS GOING TO FIX HER FAMILY SOMETHING TO EAT." he yelled at the top of his lungs. "A FAMILY, MY FAMILY, THE GRISSOM FAMILY" he snapped.

Sweat poured off of his forehead as backed away from a now terrified Catherine.

Catherine stood pressed against the wall, her eyes wide with terror ''_he is crazy' _she thought _'pure evil'_

Martin kissed her again and walked out of the room.

****

101010101010

Lindsey sat against the wall and watched as Gil began to pry at the boarded up windows once again.

"Grissom" Lindsey whispered when she heard footsteps outside the door "He's coming, he's coming." Lindsey stood up and ran to Gil and clung tightly to his side.

Gil tossed the hammer aside and sat down on the ground with Lindsey in his arms.

Martin came into the room. "Lindsey sweetheart, your mommy wants your help in the kitchen," he said with a smirk on his face.

Gil held onto Lindsey and whispered in her ear "It's okay, Lindsey, I'm not going to let him hurt you"

Martin walked toward the two "Now Lindsey, you don't want to upset me do you, you would not want to make me sad" he whispered as he pulled out his gun.

Lindsey saw the weapon and instantly clutched tighter to Gil and squeezed her eyes shut. "Grissom" she whispered "I'm scared"

Martin made a face and raced over to the two. "I am Gil Grissom, me. Not him, get it right you spoiled little brat" he yelled and pulled Lindsey from the safe arms of Gil. "We are a family, now march into that kitchen"

Lindsey quickly backed away and ran for the kitchen to find her mother.

"Mommy" she yelled and ran into her arms "Mommy, I don't understand what does that man want from us? Why does he want to hurt Grissom?"

Catherine hugged her daughter and then turned to an open kitchen drawer and pulled out a knife.

Lindsey facial expression turned from worry to pure fear "Mommy what are you doing. He is going to get mad."

Catherine wrapped the knife blade in a thin dishcloth placed the knife in the front of her pants and adjusted her shirt to cover it up.

"Just act normal" she whispered to Lindsey and turned to the counter to finish chopping the carrots.

****

101010101010

Back at the lab Warrick Nick and Sara were waiting for the results on the glass shards and the fingerprints when Brass burst into the break room.

"Catherine called me," he slammed his fist on the desk. "She said that Martin Frank, has Gil, Lindsey and her." he sighed "She did not sound like she was distressed or in danger at the moment but, this guy is obviously unstable he threatened her on the phone and he threatened Gil, so if he gets pushed to far he will crack and go over the edge and when he does, it is not going to be a good ting for Gil, Cath, or Lindsey."

At that moment Greg burst in from the lab. "I tested your glass shards and they were positive for blood, whoever broke the window used I am guessing a fist and cut his hand while doing it, if you get me a sample to compare it to, I could tell you more."

Greg smiled and handed Warrick a file "Oh, the computer is ready so you can run your prints through afis now."

The three CSI's and Brass jumped up and bolted toward the lab.

Warrick reached the system first. "Okay. So we have this unknown print found on the door handle of Catherine's abandon tahoe, let's run it," he said typing on the keyboard "And see what we have."

The four watched as the screen quickly brought up a print and then replaced it with another as it tried to find a match.

Beep beep

The system stopped instantly and the red bar at the bottom of the screen flashed the message "match found"

With another click of the keyboard Warrick brought up the results.

"That must be him" Sara began "Wow he looks just like Gil it's freaky"

"Martin Frank" Warrick read aloud of the screen "Say's here he was a patient in a mental ward, a diagnosed Schizophrenic. Was released over ten years ago for a noticeable large improvement. He was also arrested back about 7 years ago, for attempted sexual assault, and assault. Apparently he beat his girlfriend to a pulp, but was released when the charges were dropped."

"Is there an address" Brass quickly responded

Warrick shook his head " 17 Hartol rd, but this was 7 years ago, and it says that it was Macy Rengo's apartment, maybe the ex."

Brass nodded his head "You're right but we have to check it out, Warrick go there with Nick, Sara check out in institution, find out what you can. I will get his picture out on every pole and channel and then go talk to the ex girlfriend see if she knows where he is."


	13. Macy

* * *

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

Chapter 13

I made a small mistake in the last chapter. Brass was going to visit the ex-girlfriend but Warrick did go instead.

* * *

Warrick, Nick and a uniform pulled up out front of a small apartment building on Hartol rd and cautiously approached the apartment door.

Before he even got a chance to knock a petite and ragged women swung the door open and began cursing as a shirtless man raced out the door. "And keep your ass out of here" she yelled at the man who made a dash for it down the street.

Stunned with curiosity Warrick turned to the red head and smiled "Hi " he began and held out his name badge "Warrick Brown, from the Las Vegas crime lab."

The women immediately got defensive. "I ain't committed no crime's, what you want from me?" she snapped.

Warrick shook his head "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about Martin Frank."

Warrick noticed the fear that took over the small women's face "What about him" she whispered "someone kill him yet?"

"No" Warrick replied "If we could come in and talk to you for a moment." he asked.

The red head moved aside and let the two men enter the home. "Ya know I have not seen Martin since he got out of jail almost seven years ago. What's he done now, he beat some other poor women to a pulp?"

"Macy" Warrick began "We are investigating the disappearance of two individuals. We know that Martin Frank was stalking one of these people and we have evidence that he is behind the disappearance. What can you tell me about Martin Frank?"

Macy made a face "Well you obviously know he is crazy and unstable. He tried to kill me when I broke up with him. He was always rambling about wanting to have a family and be respected. When he found out it was over between us he went nuts, smashed my face like a glass vase."

"And you are certain you have not seen or heard from him since?"

Macy tilted her head sideways and pursed her lips "well he called me about a month ago and said he was sorry and that he was engaged to some women and he had a daughter, and that they were getting married as soon as she got rid of her ex boyfriend, some guy named Bill or" she paused " something, GIL" she nearly fell from her seat "the name was Gil I remember because I was like gills like on a fish"

Warrick made a face and stood up from his chair "so you have no idea where he lives now?"

Macy shook her head "nope, I told I'm never to call me again, that I wanted nothing to do with him. And he never called since"

Warrick made his way to the apartment door "if he contacts you or you see him please " he said giving her a card "give me a call."

Macy smiled "I hope you find whoever you are looking for in time, Martin is the kind of guy who keeps his word."

****

101010101010

Sara walked up to the front desk of EVD Mental Institution "I'm Sara Sidle from the Las Vegas crime lab I am working an investigation involving one of your ex patients is there anyone here who can talk to me about a Martin Frank?"

The receptionist looked at Sara strange. "Do you have any id?" she snapped

The officer Sara was with pulled out a badge and flashed it at the women and then raised his eyebrow.

The receptionist made a face and then got on her phone.

Moments later she was finished and she stood up from behind the desk. "Come with me " she motioned to the two and turned down a large hallway.

After walking for about three minutes the receptionist pointed toward a door that read "Administration" and walked away.

Sara and the officer walked inside.


	14. medication or not

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

Chapter 14

Gil watched in front of him as Martin closed the door behind him. "Well Gil" he smirked "it looks like I have won." he paused as he took a step forward.

"I have managed to take over your family, your life, your boss and colleagues are none the wiser or they would have found you. And you could not do a thing about it."

Gil glanced sideways at the hammer he had tossed away earlier.

"Go for it" Martin smiled "you think that you can escape here with a hammer" he walked toward the bed and pulled the hammer out.

"That little girl adores you" he sat down beside "so does my wife"

At the last comments Gil was fuming and he glared at Martin

"Did I say something wrong" Martin replied when he anger in Gil's eyes " the death of you won't be a big deal to them, I will there to take over and comfort them. I am going a great father to Lindsey, and to Catherine I am going to be the most gentle, loving, caring husband ever."

Martin could see he was aggravating Gil and pulled harder "I can't wait to touch her, when you would make love to her I longed to be you, I longed to have someone like that next to me."

Gil shook his head and stood up. He had had enough he charged toward Martin and knocked him floor.

Martin fell backward and quickly retrieved his gun. Gil backed off slowly.

"What" he snapped and wiped the blood from his lip "you scared all of sudden."

Martin stood up and walked toward the door. "I think it's time to eat with my family and then after, when I get my daughter off to bed me and Catherine, maybe we will consummate our relationship."

Gil step forward "don't you dare touch her" he warned "if you hurt her at all, if you touch one hair on her head I will get you"

Martin laughed, "I am going to do more then touch, and you can't do anything about it. It's how Gil Grissom would do things she should not have any problem, she makes love to you and I am you now, if she really loves Gil Grissom she won't know the difference"

Gil once again charged for Martin but stopped short when the door slammed shut in his face.

****

101010101010

Sara sat in the office with the administrator and looked at larger file in front of her.

"And you said that Martin Frank was on meds and was doing better?"

The administrator made a face.

"Yes, Martin was doing better that is why he was released, as long as he continued to take his medication he was not a risk and he had to check in with us to make sure he never missed. But if he wants something meds or no meds he is going to have it"

Sara made a face "so has he been checking in with you ever since he was released?"

The administrator shook her head "yes, he has been, we have an address on file and if he misses a day we have someone at his home within hours, he is still taking his medication and with the medication in his system he knows right from wrong." she paused "but Martin was always a violent and stubborn individual, I mean aside from being Schizophrenic he was just plain mean and sadistic."

"So was Martin ever violent with the nurses or other patients?" Sara sat up in her chair "I mean does he pose as a serious threat to people."

"You mean is he capable of killing, raping, all that violent stuff," the women paused "sadly, even on his meds yes he is capable of such things."

At this point Sara was furious "if you knew how dangerous he was why let him back on the streets?" she snapped

The women shook her head "we have strict guidelines here, and we simply could not keep him around."

Sara stood up " I am going to need that address"


	15. that's not how its supposed to be

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

Chapter 15

This is Martin Franks Point of view again

I know I got to him. That man that sits on my bedroom floor wishing he could cut into me like a carving turkey. He would love nothing more then to eliminate me. Can I blame him? I have taken over the most important things in his life.

As I sit at the table with these two special people I can't help but smile to my self. I have won. I have finally come out on top.

All my life I have wanted to belong, to be someone important and now I am. We will be happier in time. They have to get used to a new city and a new identity but they are strong and we are a family now.

Me, Catherine and our little girl Lindsey.

Who could have thought being someone else could be so fulfilling?

Catherine made a delicious meal, although I don't feel much like eating. As I peer across the table neither does she. I wonder what could be the matter.

I see her glaring at me from time to time. Like she wants to rip my face off, but I know deep down she can't help but love me. After all I am Gil Grissom.

Lindsey, my own daughter won't look at me. Sometimes kids can be so unpredictable. I wish some one had warned me that she could get a little rough. I tried to calm her before I sat down to eat. I tried to hug her like a good father would. Like Gil would. But she pushed me away and screamed, like I was some kind of monster. I wonder what is wrong with her?

As I watch Catherine across from me I can't help but think that I am one of the luckiest men in the world.

I can almost taste the freedom. It only a few hours the three of us will be hitting the road heading for a new home in L.A. .I know it's not Las Vegas but it is somewhere we can start a fresh life as the Grissom family. Everything is already set up; I have a home and a job waiting for me. I am always prepared. Gil Grissom is always prepared.

She is watching me again. So I think that it is time to get Lindsey ready for bed. Either she eats or she doesn't.

As I go over to summon Lindsey from her chair, my wife blocks me and says, "_get away from my child."_

Can you _believe _her? Get away from my child. Who does she _think _she is? Why won't she respect me?

I push Catherine aside. I mean if this family thing is going to be successful, she needs to let me be a parent to.

As I pull Lindsey from her chair the women persists and I have to straighten her out. Lindsey is screaming at the top of her lungs. Catherine is clawing wildly at me and then she has the audacity to pull a knife from her pants. How dare she.

I try to calm my self as I successfully manoeuvre the knife from her tight grip. And carry Lindsey off to her bedroom with Catherine pulling at me the whole way.

Nothing is going as planned. This is all wrong it's all wrong and I can't take it. This is not how I thought it would be. It's not how it is supposed to be. Why won't they give me a break? Why are they acting so different? Why don't they love me?

They should be bowing at my feet. They should be telling me they care and that they love me. After all I am Gil Grissom. Why would they not love me?

This was kind of weird one, just to kind of show that he is stubborn and when he wants something or has an idea in his head he won't let it go.

Hope you like it

****


	16. his mental overload

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

Chapter 16

After locking Lindsey back in the bedroom with Gil, Martin Frank turned to Catherine and pulled her up off the ground.

"What's the matter with you?" he snapped and swung Catherine across the living room floor "She's my kid now to, when I tell her something she is going to follow my rules without any interruptions from you."

Catherine scrambled to her feet and backed away.

"Are you nuts, you're seriously think me and my daughter care about you. I don't even know you, your just some whack job off the strip. You really think that you compare to Gil Grissom, well let me tell you something, you could keep us here forever and the only thing Lindsey and I would ever feel for would be pure hatred and disgust. I don't love you, Lindsey does not love you, you're not Gil Grissom, you're not important; you're just another crazed lunatic who thinks the world owes him. Well, just to let you know, Gil Grissom worked for what he has now, nothing was just given to him, and he didn't try and steal it away from someone else. You think you have it all figured out, and in your head you may think you stole something from him or took over his life, but never will Gil Grissom ever give in to your demands. I don't care what you do to me, I will never see you as anything except the psycho that you are."

Martin listened as the Catherine brought him down on another level and kicked him around verbally. Anger and hatred began to boil up in his blood stream and it rushed to his head. Martin's eyes grew wide and his expression changed dramatically.

Catherine was now looking at the real Martin Frank, the violent, sadistic Martin Frank.

****

101010101010

In the bedroom Lindsey rushed over to Gil.

"Grissom, that man is going to hurt mommy" she stood up and pulled Gil's arm "we have to go, we have to get out of here"

Gil pulled Lindsey in his arms.

"Lindsey, sweetheart you have to calm down what happened what did he say."

Lindsey shook her head "nothing, but he hit her and he pushed her." Lindsey's body jolted when they heard a loud crash out side the bedroom door.

Lindsey ran toward the door and pressed her ear against it. "Grissom he is hurting her, he's hurting my mommy"

Gil watched as Lindsey took it upon herself to try and distract Martin.

"Hey" she screamed, "leave my mommy alone. Please" she screamed and began to kick and bang the back of the bedroom door.

****

101010101010

Martin walked toward Catherine who in turn bolted around the sofa to keep a safe distance between tem.

"You stay away from me," she snapped

****

Martin stopped and jumped onto the couch. "Or what?" he paused and laughed, "What are you going to do?"

Stab me with a knife, shoot me with your finger" he dove at her and tackled her to the ground "you gonna beat me up, huh, bitch" he snapped as he smacked her across the face "what are you gonna do?"

Martin did not wait for a response; instead he stood up and walked toward the bedroom where shouts from Lindsey and Gil grew louder.

Martin made a face "shut up" he yelled "shut up". He clamped his hands over his ears and began to talk to himself.

Catherine pulled herself to her feet and watched as Martin had what she thought was a mental break down or an overload.

"Stop screaming" he snapped "SHUT UP"

Martin unable to take anymore of the noise pulled out a gun and looked over at Catherine "Say good bye" he yelled and began unlocking the bedroom door.

Catherine darted across the room "NO, wait" she begged "please" but by the time she reached the door Martin as already inside and locked the door behind him.

Catherine's first thought was to lock him in there but quickly realized Gil and Lindsey were both in fact in that room.

"Martin" she called and pounds the door " leave them alone"

Martin stood in front of the door and watched as the two back away from the door. He then pointed his gun at Lindsey

"You will shut up, you will do as I say or I will kill your mommy"

Lindsey shook her head; she was not as afraid as Gil thought and she ran at Martin and began to hit him.

"You leave my mommy alone, you better not hurt her"

With one arm Martin pushed her away with full force and Lindsey slammed into a nearby wall.

Gil started to run to her when the gun went off, and a bullet lodge in Gil Grissom's side.

Catherine listened in horror on the other side of the door as the gunshot rang out through the house and the room filled with the screams of her nine year old daughter.

"Grissom?" Lindsey looked over at the man now on the floor rolling around in agonizing pain. "Grissom, your bleeding really bad" Lindsey's body shook never in her life had she seen so much blood come from one person. "You have to press on it," she whispered in Gil's ear "my mommy taught me once when she cut herself"

Martin watched the two on the floor and could do nothing but smirk. After a while his face showed no emotion as he walked out of the room and came face to face with Catherine Willows.


	17. Pulling the trigger

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

Chapter 17

As Martin tried to exit the room Catherine blocked his way and immediately began to fight him.

Catherine did not know what exactly had happened in that room. All she knew was her daughter and the man she loved were in there and one of them was shot.

She was able to push Martin aside and she flew into the room, as soon as she saw the blood her heart began to break.

"Mommy" Lindsey jumped up from Gil's side and ran to her mother "Mommy Grissom is hurt, that man shot him and now he is bleeding." Lindsey hugged her mother and sat back down with Gil

"Mommy is he going to die?" she whispered as tears took over.

Catherine bent down and watched Gil who was losing more strength by the minute.

"Please Gil" she whispered "I can't lose you, I need you, Lindsey needs you, you have to be strong and stay awake, keep your eyes open. I promise I will get you help."

Catherine leaned over him and kissed him "I love you Gil Grissom."

Gil as weak as he was lifted his arm and pulled her into a hug. "Cath.. I .. Love you too" he looked over at Lindsey "I love you to sweetheart, your a great kid, thank you for helping me" he paused and winced in pain as Catherine sat up. "You make sure you take care of your mommy for me."

Lindsey shook her head "No"

Catherine did the same "you are not giving up on us Gil, I won't let you"

At the moment Martin who had had enough of this came into the room and grabbed Catherine "come on" he snapped "you belong with me now, he will be dead soon enough."

While Martin struggled with Catherine Lindsey saw the opportunity and took it. She stood on her feet and darted out the bedroom door.

"Run Lindsey" Catherine yelled, "don't stop"

Martin turned to see the girl run out of the room.

"Fuck" he yelled and threw Catherine aside and kicked her . Catherine would have run after him but she was winded and she could not get enough air.

Martin chased after the little girl and grabbed her before she could get out the front door. He reached out and got a hold of her blonde hair and yanked back. Lindsey let out a loud yelp as she fell backwards.

Martin then proceeded to pick her up. Lindsey began to kick and swing her arms and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Stop it" he yelled "shut up" he snapped and placed a hand over her mouth. Lindsey continued to kick and fight and Martin's hand slide from her mouth and Lindsey bit down.

Martin dropped her and looked at his hand and then back at Lindsey and shook his head.

With out saying a word he raised his arm and backhanded Lindsey. As Lindsey fell to the ground crying Martin took another step forward and lifted his foot to kick the small child when Catherine jumped onto his back and began to claw and pound on his head.

Lindsey now more afraid then ever slid herself away from the fight and watched in fear as her mother battled the psycho who was trying to hurt everyone Lindsey loved. She then turned and ran to the room to help Gil.

"Grissom" she whispered, "you have to get up, and we have to go"

Lindsey bent down and tried propping Gil on her small shoulder, but it was no use "come on Grissom let's go my mommy needs our help"

Lindsey then realized that Gil was not answering her or even talking to her, she looked at Gil and saw that he did not even has his eyes opened.

"Grissom" she whispered and shook is shoulders "wake up" a small tear trickled down her face and she shook her head "Grissom" she shook him again, but Gil Grissom was not moving, and his eyes did not budge.

Lindsey backed away from him and his lifeless body

****

101010101010

Catherine pounded and hit Martin as she clung to his back for dear life. Martin then swung around catching her off guard and sent her body hurdling to the ground with a thud.

Martin then walked to her and put his feet on both her hands and looked down at her

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you are a feisty one" he snapped.

Martin bent down and replaced his feet with his knees. "Do you know" he whispered and drew his gun and slid it up and down the front of Catherine "what it is like to have a bullet shoot through your body and out the other side"

Catherine did not humour him with an answer. All she hoped is that Lindsey was not watching.

Martin did not wait for an answer, as he bent down and placed his dry lips on Catherine's neck.

Catherine tried to wiggle out from underneath him but he was far too heavy. "Stop" she begged "please"

Martin ignored her pleas and in turn let his free hand roam around her body.

Catherine winced as he began to unzip her jeans and then his own. At the sound of his zipper Catherine began to freak out. "Martin, you don't have to do this," she yelled

"Please Martin I am begging you"

Martin shook his head and stopped kissing her "MY NAME IS GIL"

Catherine ignored him and continued her protest "Please stop, it doesn't have to be like this"

Martin shook his head and pointed the gun directly at her and pressed it into her forehead.

Catherine did not let that bother her.

"Fine" she yelled, "just kill me"

****

101010101010

Lindsey who heard her mother saying this crept slowly out of the bedroom.

The small girl was confused and afraid. She had just lost a man who was like a father to her and now her mother was telling this mad man to kill her too. Why did everyone she loved want to leave her?

"Mommy don't say that" she whispered from the door way

Catherine lifted her head "Lindsey go back in the room and close the door now" she demanded

Lindsey did as she was told and shut the door behind her. She slid down the door pulled her knees to her and began to cry.

****

10101010101

Martin held the gun on Catherine.

"Go ahead" she snapped again "pull it, put me out of my misery, I'd rather die then have you touch me."

Martin stopped and dropped the gun aside. He glared at Catherine with hurt in his eyes

Catherine knew this time she got him good. That this time he may make good on his threats.

Martin broke his thought barrier and redirected the gun to her forehead. Catherine continued to show no fear.

"I am not afraid" she whispered, "Pull the trigger"

Martin shook his head "no shut up, I make the rules, I give the orders"

Catherine cut him off "NO, just do it, go ahead shoot me, please, just get it over with"

Catherine continued to yell and Martin once again clamped his hands over his head "NO" he yelled, "it's too much, I can't take this"

Catherine knew she should stop before he actually id shoot her but something had snapped inside her and she kept going off.

"Do it" she snapped "DO IT" she then paused "Come on Gil, just get it over with"

Martin dropped his hands and pressed the gun into her temple and gripped the trigger.

Catherine squeezed her eyes shut. "_Oh God what have I done" _she thought "_Lindsey mommy love you"_

BANG!!


	18. no one has to die

TITLE: STOLEN IDENTITY

CASE #: 3

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATLEY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THEM.

Chapter 18

There was a bang, and then a crack and then a blood curdling scream and Martin fell off of Catherine.

At first she was confused and she quickly sat up and moved away from his screaming figure, not sure what had happened she stood up to see Lindsey, gripping a hammer with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy" she yelled and ran to her mother " he's dead mommy, he 's dead"

Catherine shook her head " no baby, look" she pointed at Martin " he is still alive, you were just trying to protect me and.."

Lindsey cut her off as the tears continued to fall. "No mommy, Grissom"

Lindsey grabbed her mother by the hand and dropped the hammer "come on mommy, we have to go get him"

Catherine shook her head and tried to fight the tears " no baby, you have to go get some help"

Catherine pulled her daughter toward the front door " go to a neighbour and get help, I am going to go back for Gil."

Lindsey refused " No mommy, I don't want to leave you"

"Lindsey" Catherine snapped, " You have to go." she paused and looked behind her Martin was still on the floor. " GO Lindsey, I will be right behind you"

Lindsey turned and raced to the front door and ran outside, as she ran down the driveway a man grabbed her shirt and pulled her back.

"Lindsey" not knowing at first who he was began to fight him off. " No " she yelled, " I have to get help"

Lindsey then stopped when she noticed the vehicles that were pulling up out front and she turned to the man.

"Warrick" she shrieked and threw her arms around him " Warrick, that man he hurt my mommy and Grissom, he's.."

Warrick bent down " I have to go help your mommy, is she still inside?"

Lindsey shook her head and watched as Warrick walked away " go to the vehicle, me and Brass and the officers are going to get your mommy and Grissom out safe"

Lindsey shook her head " but" she whispered to herself " he died" another tear trickled down her cheek as she ran to the safety of Sara Sidle's tahoe

****

101010101010

Catherine cautiously stepped over Martin's body and ran to the bedroom to find Gil, although Lindsey had told her he was gone, she could not believe. Maybe he had just passed out from the pain, Gil Grissom would never leave her, he promised.

Catherine entered the room and ran to the lifeless lump on the floor.

"Gil" she whispered "Gil" she called again with a quiver in her voice. "Please Gil, you have to be okay, you have to be, I need you"

Catherine bent over the body and embraced him, her tears falling down her face and onto his. " Please wake up" she whispered.

A few seconds past and Catherine sat over him in silence when he softly moaned.

"Catherine?" he whispered, " what's wrong?" he whispered as she tried to sit " what happened?"

Catherine looked at Gil in shock " I thought you were dead." she hugged him " don't you ever scare me like that again."

Catherine helped Gil to his feet and propped him up on her shoulder.

Catherine and Gil left the room and enter the living room "We have to get out of here before he .."

Catherine paused and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Martin was gone.

"Catherine" Gil whispered, " Where is he?"

"Right here" he snapped and pointed his gun " did you think I was going to let you two get away?"

He laughed " you are not going to do this to me, I have everything, I ever wanted"

Gil wrapped his arm around Catherine " you stay where you are Martin" he snapped, " no one has to die"

Martin made a face " I just want to be respected and loved" he started to scream " I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY"

At that moment Brass and two other armed officers burst through the front door.

" Don't move Martin" he snapped, " Drop the gun"

Martin shook his head " if I have to take all of you out I will, I won't let you win"

Brass stood strong " Drop the weapon Frank"

Martin again shook his head " you won't beat me" he raised the gun and placed it in his mouth.

"Don't do it Martin, it does not have to end like this" Gil put his hand out to coax the gun down " just think about it Martin, you can get help and everything will be fine, you just have to want to try, put the gun down."

Martin did not budge. Brass stepped forward and charged at him

Martin was startled and pulled the trigger.

His lifeless body fell to the ground.


	19. going home

Sorry for the wait, this is the last chapter... kind of a sappy ending

Catherine clenched her eyes shut atthe sound of the shot.

Warrick ran to the two and helped them out of the home and Brass stayed with the body.

"You tow okay?" Warrick asked

Gil shook his head " I'll be fine" he said wincing in pain

Catherine follwed close behind Gil and Warrick, tears falling down her face

"Mommy" Lindsey called when she saw her mom " Grissom, you're okay"

Catherine stopped Lindsey in her path before she could reach Grissom to hug him " Sweetie Grissom is in alot of pain you can hug him later okay"

Lindsye nodded her head " Mommy is he.." she began

Catherine cut her off " He's not going to hurt us or anyone eles anymore sweetheart Oaky? " Catherine bent down and kissed her daughters forehead " You were very brave in there honey, I am very proud of you, and so is Gil and we love you very much , you know that right?"

Lindsey node her head and hugged her mom " He hurt you mommy are you going to be okay?"

Catherine smiled " Yeah baby, I am"

Lindsey and Catherine walked over to te amblane to see Gil off

"Hey" he called to the two " You two okay?"

Lindsey and Catherine both nodded " I thought I lost you" Catherine whispered as Gil took her hand in his " I was trying to figure out how me and Lindsey and me were going to live without you and" she whispered as her tears fell

Gil cut her off " You don't have to think like that you know I would never leave you and Lindsey" he replied to her " You're stuck with me" he smiled trying to cheer the two up " So get used to it cause from now on I am never leaving you're side"

Catherine chuckled

"What?" Gil made a face " What's so funny?" he asked as the paramedics lifted him into the ambulance " Oh" he smiled " Well I am leaving you this one time but once they let me out of the hospital then you're stuck with me"

"I love you Gil" Catherine whispered " I love you so much"

Lindsey waved to Gil " See you soon Gri" she paused " Daddy" Gil looked at Catherine who shrugged her shoulders and smiled

The two watched as the ambulance pulled away

"Come on Lindsey" Catherine called "let's go home"


End file.
